


Looking for a Boo!

by SlytherinIntoThoseDMs



Category: Best Friend Forever (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, I love all the dogs but Blocker especially stole my heart, Non-binary character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinIntoThoseDMs/pseuds/SlytherinIntoThoseDMs
Summary: You were currently looking through the bandanas with Blocker, while Sacha was trying to convince you to do matching costumes with Blocker.“Come on, Jess! You and Blocker would look paw-some in matching costumes!” Sacha says, giggling at his pun. “Look at this one!” he holds up a pirate costume for Blocker, “You could be pirates!”
Relationships: Sacha Cross & Player
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Looking for a Boo!

You and Sacha had been looking at Fox’s Halloween dog supplies. There was an assortment of pumpkin-shaped dog treats, spooky collars and leashes, and some super cute Halloween bandanas. You were currently looking through the bandanas with Blocker, while Sacha was trying to convince you to do matching costumes with Blocker.

“Come on, Jess! You and Blocker would look paw-some in matching costumes!” Sacha says, giggling at his pun. “Look at this one!” he holds up a pirate costume for Blocker, “You could be pirates!”

Blocker looks disgruntled at the suggestion. You laugh and say, “Sorry, Sacha, but I don’t think Blocker wants to wear a costume,” Blocker barks as if saying that he agrees with you. “Besides, we’re just going to stay at home this year. I’m just going to watch Rocky Horror and pass out candy to trick or treaters.”

Sacha stares at you in shock. “What do you mean? You can’t just stay at home and pass out candy! It’s Halloween!” He smiles, having thought of an idea, “There is always a huge Halloween festival in the Dogwood Gardens called the Spook Fest! You have to come!”

You shrug and say, “I don’t know, Sacha. I kinda just wanted to have a calm night in.”

“You have to come! Everyone is going to be there!”

He seems so excited, and you don’t want to let him down, so you say, “I guess I can go to the Spook Fest for a few hours. Besides, there will probably be some fun photo opportunities.”

Sacha instantly breaks into a grin, “Yay! It’s going to be so much fun! And you have to dress up.”

You nod, “I guess I can wear a costume, but I think I’m just going to get a cute bandana or collar for Blocker to wear.”

Sacha tilts his head, “So, what are you going to go as?”

You smirk, “It’s a surprise,” you say with a wink.

He laughs, “Well, I look forward to seeing what you choose. Anyways it’s been a lot of fun hanging out with you, but I need to head to a meeting with some of the LGBT+ youths. See you later, Jess!” After he says that, Sacha leaves Fox’s Tavern.

You think for a few seconds on what costume you want to wear and what bandana would look cutest on Blocker. To be fair, Blocker would look adorable in them all! In the end, you decided to get a cute purple bandana with a jack-o'-lantern on it. Blocker seemed happy with the purchase and with the bandana bought, you both head home for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this is going but I'm planning on having 2 or 3 chapters total, if people like it. Please be kind, this is my first fanfic in over 6 years. I hope you like it!
> 
> Anyways here are my links:  
> https://twitter.com/ThatRndmBatgurl  
> https://thatrandombatgurl.tumblr.com/


End file.
